Episode 3 (Power Rangers Forever)/Transcript
Story Power Ramgers Forever Austin Grayson: Episode 3-Arrive of Team Heroes and Keshin Debut Beatrice's Estate The rangers and Jane was there talking to each other and playing games. Beatrice came in with her cellphone. Jane: Coach, could you contact the others, tell them to arrive? Beatrice: Good idea, Jane. (Texts with her mobile and closes it once she has finished.) Cam, Ethan, Justin, Kai, Kendrix, and Flynn, come with me to the basement. Everybody minus Jane (surprised): A basement? Dana: Why do the smart people go to a basement? Jane: Coach, you didn’t tell them? Carter (confused): Tell us what? Beatrice: The basement contains the research labs I mentioned earlier. Jane: You almost forgot tell them about the Keshin and Hissatsu tactics. (Beatrice nodded her head.) Conner: Keshin? Carlos: Hissatsu tactics? Beatrice: I will explain that after the rest of my soccer players are here. (They heard a knock on the door. Jane opens the door to reveal sixteen teenagers.) Patrick Corbett: Jane, what are you doing here? Jane: You're late that what. Beatrice: Jane, Patrick, be quiet. I am going to tell them about Keshin and Hissatsu Tactics. (pause) Keshin is an avatar described as the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. Hissatsu Tactics are special Hissatsu used by the whole team, a select number of players, or one person. Jane: Coach, how are the digivices coming along? Beatrice: I haven’t checked them yet. I will check them soon after soccer practice. Daisy Hanson: I want to tell the rangers about soccer. Beatrice: I told them already. Christelle Walker: We wish we could see them. Jane (grins): You will see them play soccer, Christelle. Eric Truman: How? You've never seen them play! Beatrice: I called Jane before all of you, so she's seen them practice. Now then, let’s us go to the soccer field. Everybody: Yes, madam. Beatrice’s Backyard The pink rangers, Christelle, Jane, Shammel, and Stone are versus the red rangers, Patrick, Rymour, George and Clifford. Beatrice: The practice match will now begin. (She blows the whistle and the match begins.) Rymour: Carter! Pass the ball to me. (Carter passes the ball and Rymour kicks it to George.) George: Shippuu Dash Kai! Christelle: The Mountain V3! (Christelle uses a special move to the block the ball.) Jane! Jane: Thank Christelle. (Christelle smiles to Jane.) Beatrice: Jane, use that Keshin! (Every Rangers and Jane was confused. But then Jane knew what she is talking about.) Jane: You mean that Keshin? Beatrice: Right, Jane. (Jane nods and yells out loud to reveal her Keshin.) Enma Gazard! (The rangers include her siblings was surprised that Jane use her avatar in front of them.) Dana: Awesome! Jen: It's so cool. Chip Thorn: I want one! Vida Rocca: Nice. Stone: Jane, shoot it! (Jane nodded back) Jane: Bakunestu Storm! (Jane uses a special shoot to score a goal for the Pink Rangers.) Delgavio: GOAL! (Jane’s Keshin disappeared after she landed. She loses balance, but her sister catches her.) Dana: Jane, are you okay? Jane: I'm fine. Ryan: You almost scared us, little sis. Jane: Little sis? Dana: Jane, what is wrong? Jane: Mom is still alive. I am not the youngest! Ryan: What do you mean? Dana: Mom is alive? Beatrice: What Jane tells you is the truth. Ryan: Thank god for mom. How about our other sister? Jane: Her name is Victoria Mitchell. Her nickname is Tori. Dana: Maybe we could see mom and Tori after the battle? Ryan: Sounds great. Beatrice: Rangers, keep your focus on the practice match. Rangers: Yes, ma'am (The practice match goes on) Jane: Shammel, the ball! (Jane passes the ball to Shammel) Use your Keshin! Shammel: This is my Keshin. (Shammel yells out loud to reveal her Keshin.) Sengoku Bushin Musashi! Aisha Campbell: Wow! Dustin Brooks: Awesome! Shammel: Bushin Renzan! (Shammel use a special move to score for the Pink Rangers, but Patrick smiles.) Patrick: Here's my Keshin! (Patrick yells out loud to reveal his Keshin) Majin Great! Leo Corbett: Another Keshin? Mike Corbett: There can’t be two Keshin at the same time. Jane: You are wrong. (Every Rangers is confused and turns to Jane) Dana: What do you mean? Jane: Two Keshins can appear as Keshin Battle. Patrick: Great the Hand! (Patrick used a special move to block Shammel’s shoot.) George! (Patrick kick the ball to George) George: I got it. (George passes through the ladies.) Here is my Keshin! (George yells out loud to reveal his Keshin.) Kousouku no Maxim! Kelsey Winslow: Kousouku no Maxim? Kira Ford: Nice. Stone Park: (Shouts to reveal his Keshin) Goseishin Titanias! (But George kicks the ball to the goal and his Keshin disappears.) Beatrice: GOAL! (She blows the whistle, ending the match.) Great job everyone! Let’s take a break. Eyecatch Christelle Walker/Carlos Vallerte: (in Japanese) 12/23! (in English) Power Rangers Forever! After the match The rangers and Team Heroes were at the bench to take a break from the soccer match that they did. Jane: I am tired now. (Jane sits on the bench and Kelsey gives her a bottle of water.) Thanks. Kelsey: No problem. Dustin: That was awesome, Jane! Jane: Thank, Waldo. Dustin: How do you know about my real name? Daisy: The rangers’ book says your full name, your age, where you live and were born. Trip: So it is like an autobiography. Jane: Yeah. Cole: So what do you do for a living? All the teenagers: High school. Dana: Jane, are you in high school? Jane: Yeah. (To Beatrice) Coach, what is today’s date? Beatrice: November 1, 2012. Conner: Are you supposed to be in school? Austin Grayson: Well, there was a fire drill in our school. Stone Park: And everybody had to get out of the building. Tiara Sloan: We were told that we had to go home because there was a bomb scare. Dr Oliver: Every school? Jane: No. They were targeting 4 schools. (The Rangers minus Lucas Kendall nodded) Lucas Kendall: Wow. Justin Stewart: What do you mean “wow”? “They” were target innocent students. Lucas: Sorry. (A figure comes in.) Who goes there? Thunderbrood: My name is Thunderbrood, a Rinshi Beast! Ryan: What do you want from us? Thunderbrood: I want your siblings. Tanya: And who say that to you? Thunderbrood: My leader, Boltspark. Tommy: Well, we can’t let you have them.